


Reincarnated As A Girl!?

by Tameandsane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All will learn to apologize, Dadza will learn to be a better dad, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic Minecraft, Reincarnation, Technoblade will learn compromise, This is in the future, Tommy hated men so much he was reborn as a women, Tubbo is a evil mastermind hidden under layers of smiles and bees, Wilbur is the best brother, everyone will get a redemption arc, were all friends here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: Dream cast's a spell so that everyone can be reincarnated after they die. Over the years they found everyone until only Tommy is left, and to their surprise, they find a her instead of a him.This is a story about forgiveness, second chances, new beginnings, and most of all, the humor and hijinks that come with it.Also Tommy as a girl because I thought that would be funny
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Captain Puffy and Nikki Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Connoreatspants and Tommyinnit, Everyone and everyone, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Hbomb and Fundy, Jackmanifold and Tommyinnit and Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Quackity and Tommyinnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 114
Kudos: 855





	1. We blame the random girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Sapnap meet a random girl who overhears their conversation and then miss their train

Wilbur plopped down on the bench and groaned, “Ugh, we’ve been searching around this fucking town all day and found nothing, no sign of him at all.” He leaned against the backseat and tilted his head back, staring at the nether ceiling above him. “Are you sure this is the place Eret said he would be?” he asked Sapnap, who sat down next to him.

Sapnap took a map out of his inventory and showed it to Wilbur, pointing to a circled area, “yeah, see, look, Dream marked here, saying this is the general area that he’ll be. I mean, I don’t know how he knows, but he’s never gotten the others locations wrong before.”

“Then why can’t we find him?” Wilbur asked.

“Wilbur, I know you miss him, but you also know we never found anyone the first day we’ve looked for someone.” Sapnap replied, folding up the map and placing it inside his inventory. “Hopefully we’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Wilbur glanced at Sapnap, “so, you got the tickets?”

Sapnap turned his head towards Wilbur, “noooo,” he said slowly, “I asked you to do that.”

“What? I don’t remember you asking me to do that.”

“Well I did.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yeah, I did, I asked you when we were heading through the nether portal, and, I also remember you nodding your head yes.”

“That’s what you asked? I thought you asked if I wanted biscuits. Which I thought was a weird question at the time, but then I was like, whatever, and answered your question. Which was yes, I did want biscuits and I still fucking do.” Wilbur paused, then said, “but you asking me to get the tickets actually makes much more sense.” 

“Wilbur!” Sapnap exclaimed, “you know I don’t call them biscuits.”

“I thought you were finally deciding to call them how they’re supposed to be called.”

“I have been calling them how they’re supposed to be called, cookies.”

“Nope, it’s biscuits.”

“Kinda sure it’s cookies.”

“The word biscuit derives from the root word bisc, meaning twice, and coctus, meaning cooked. The term came into use to describe a confection that is baked and then dried out, to produce a hard, flat item that goes soft over time and, also might I say, delicious when dipped in a beverage. This is why biscuits should be called biscuits and not cookies.” Wilbur said matter of factly.

Sapnap stared at Wilbur in bewilderment, then said, “how the hell did you know that?”

Wilbur shrugged, “I did research.”

Sapnap scowled, “fine then, if we’re using facts,” his communicator appeared, which has long since been upgraded to be used for much more than just messaging people. Wilbur was still amazed when one day he could suddenly play Flappy Bird on his communicator. Sapnap typed something in it and then started reading it outloud, “The word cookie comes from the word koekjes which came from koek, meaning cake, cookie was introduced to the Dream SMP in the beginning stages of modernization.” He looked up from his communicator, “see, we also have a reason we call cookies cookies.”

“My reason is better.” 

“Wha- in what way.”

“Because.”

“That's not a reason…,” Sapnap paused and pursed his lips, “why do cookies have two different names.”

“Because, as you know, some of us come from different places besides the Dream SMP.”

“Oh Yeah, wait, where did you come from again?”

Wilbur sighed, “I’ve been and seen many places, but if you want to know the place I left to come here, it was called the Earth SMP.”

“Really, was it different than here? Because the manhunt worlds were just like the beginning of Dream SMP, wild, untamed.” Sapnap asked.

“A little bit, we had things called airplanes and guns,” he laughed, “Techno tried to take over the world once,” Wilburs eyes grew distant, “Earth SMP is also where I first met Tommy.”

_We should be business partners. ___

__“We’ll find him Wilbur, I promise,” they sat in silence for a bit, Wilbur lost in his memories. Until Sapnap asked, “wait, did Technoblade manage to do it?”_ _

__Wilbur blinked, snapping out of it, “did Technoblade do what?”_ _

__“Manage to take over all the countries?”_ _

__“Oh yeah, hundred percent, we had to put him on trial for it. Him and one Mr. Philza Minecraft.”_ _

__“Phil too?”_ _

__“Oh yeah, my dad and Techno were even close friends there too.”_ _

__“Your dad is the Philza Minecraft?” a skeptical voice beside Wilbur said._ _

__They both turned to look at a young girl staring at them with blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and she wore a simple red t-shirt with jeans. She had also apparently been listening to their conversation._ _

__“Uhhhhh,” was Wilbur’s response._ _

__“Because that would be impossible because Philza Minecraft is,” she slid a finger across her neck, “you know, dead. As is his actual son, Wilbur Soot, who he stabbed in the fucking chest after they blew up the country.”_ _

__Sapnap whistled, “man, you sure do know your history.”_ _

__Something tugged at the edge of Wilbur’s consciousness, something that he should remember, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it was._ _

__She shrugged, “it always interested me. Anyway, it’s impossible your Philza Minecraft’s son, so why did you say you were.”_ _

__“I uh, think you might have misheard me.” Wilbur said._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“No?”_ _

__She grinned smugly, “yeah no, because me, being the biggest woman there ever was, it’s impossible for me to hear, do, or say anything wrong.”_ _

__This sounded awfully familiar for some reason._ _

__Wilbur raised an eyebrow, “really?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“why do you say that?”_ _

__“Because it’s obviously true, why else would I say it?”_ _

__Wilbur laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sapnap grinning._ _

__“So you can never do anything wrong?”_ _

__“Everything I ever do is right. I am an amazing human being and all the women love me. If a woman ever sees me they’ll automatically fall in love with me.”_ _

__“Oh, you like girls?” Sapnap asked._ _

__Suddenly her grin turned into a glare, “you got a fucking problem with that, huh?”_ _

__Sapnap raised his hands up in submission, “no, no, not at all, it's really cool actually. I even know some gay and bisexual people.”_ _

__She nodded and backed-down, going back to grinning again, “you fucking bet it’s cool, just like me.”_ _

__The intercom buzzed, “NEXT TRAIN HEADING TO NETHER STATION 69, NEXT TRAIN HEADING TO NETHER STATION 69.”_ _

__“Oh, that’s my train, heheh, 69.” She got up and started walking towards the train, still laughing. She was fucking tall, especially for a girl, definitely around or over six feet tall._ _

__About halfway she stopped and turned to look at the two of them, “by the way, tall dude is right, they are called biscuits.” She then faced forwards again and continued walking._ _

__“FUCK YEAH,” Wilbur said, throwing his hands in the air._ _

__“That’s just one more opinion,” Sapnap muttered, “and I’m tall too.”_ _

__“Sure you are.”_ _

__“I am, you guys are just freakishly tall.”_ _

__“That's what-” Wilbur was interrupted by the intercom saying, “NEXT TRAIN HEADING TO NETHER STATION 82, NEXT TRAIN HEADING TO NETHER STATION 82.”_ _

__“Hey that’s our stop,” Sapnap said.  
__

__“And we didn’t GET THE FUCKING TICKETS,” Wilbur cried, standing up and rushing towards the ticket booth._ _

__“Shit,” Sapnap said, joining him._ _

__God, they weren’t going to make it, Wilbur thought as he ran._ _

__And they didn’t, they stood there, tickets in hand, staring at the back of the train slowly fading in the distance that they were supposed to currently be on._ _

__“We blaming it on the random girl who’s name we never got?” Wilbur said, still staring at the place where the train once was._ _

__“Sounds good to me,” Sapnap replied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Sapnap to the other SMP people: it was 100 percent this random girl who we met fault and not our own fault
> 
> Wilbur and Sapnap:
> 
> Other SMP people:
> 
> Wilbur and Sapnap: definitely not because we were talking about cook-biscuits!
> 
> Sapnap: cookies
> 
> Wilbur: biscuits
> 
> Other SMP people:


	2. The most anticlimactic spell ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy does her daily routine until she goes to sleep and has a strange dream.

Tommy unlocked the door and walked into her house, and was met face first with the slobbering tongue of her dog, Henry.

She grinned and scratched the top of his head, “hey boy, miss me?”

He barked and spun around in a circle, sometimes Tommy would swear the black and white spotted dog could understand her.

“I bet your hungry huh, let's get you something to eat eh?” Tommy said, heading towards the kitchen, opening one of the numerous chests strewn about and taking out a bag of dog food.

Henry’s been with Tommy even before she was old enough to get a job, before she learned how to build her own house and they could live comfortably under a roof and have enough food.

Tommy found Henry a little after running away from her crappy orphanage.

She had been looking for some seeds to grow into wheat with bone-meal, from a skeleton that had burned from the sun this morning, when she saw him. 

For some reason he had been chewing grass in a field a little ways away from the town she had currently been staying at. He had looked up at her, blinked, and then gone back to chewing the grass. It was then and there that Tommy decided that this dog was hers and no one else’s. And that his name would be Henry. she had no idea where the name came from, it had just popped up in her head.

Though the moment she had said his newly dubbed name out loud, he stopped chewing on the grass and started walking towards Tommy. He even followed her to her temporary home, an abandoned farm house. From then on it wasn’t just Tommy anymore, it was Tommy and henry.

Tommy poured the dog food into the bowl on the ground that Henry was sitting patiently beside.

Then Tommy took some of the extra wheat from her lunch earlier out of her inventory, the pieces that weren’t made into bread, and placed it on the dog food. Because her dog also likes wheat, and if her dog liked wheat, then wheat he would get.

Tommy started to put away the stuff she had bought from the store earlier as Henry ate, they had been low on supplies and the store had been right by where her job was, so she had decided to get some shopping done. 

By the time she was done putting stuff away, Henry was passed out on the floor dead to the world, just like he was every time he ate. 

Tommy snorted and stepped over him, heading to the living room, where she flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. She took out her ponytail as she stared at the tv, only half listening to the program on.

Really, she was thinking about the two dudes from earlier, and what she had overheard them talking about. Bandana person, who she had brilliantly named because of the white bandana tied around his forehead, and tall dude, who as you can guess, was tall, were talking about the famous Philza Minecraft, when tall dude had called him dad.

So of course, Tommy, being an avid and knowledgeable fan of the Dream SMP history, knew this was not true because Philza was dead, or assumed dead, they never actually found his body, but they say he died with all the other original Dream SMP people in the final showdown with the egg. At least, that’s what the history books say, Tommy was never actually there. And besides, even if Philza did survive somehow, he would be dead of old age by now. 

Also, Wilbur Soot, Philza’s actual son, was definitely dead, stabbed in the chest by dear ol’ dad. Doomed to be a ghost of himself until he finished his unfinished business. Tommy forgot where she read about this, not that it matters. 

So why did he say Philza minecraft was his dad?

Dammit, how dare they distract Tommy from asking them what that was about by using her only two weaknesses, herself and girls.

Well, not like it matters anyways, she was never going to see the two ever again, no point in thinking about it anymore.

Tommy yawned, man was she tired, her boss had doubled her work load today, saying she had to gather twice the amount of materials than she usually did. Not that she minded, it just meant even more money.

Yep, that was her glorious job, gathering materials, it was amazing, Tommy was a pro at gathering the random materials people told her to get. And even though it wasn’t the best paying, it was more than enough for her and Henry.

Tommy was living the life, having a paying job, a roof over her head, three meals a day, a loving dog, extra money to be able to buy things like a tv and a computer, what else could a sixteen year old girl need.

Friends, her subconsciousness kindly supplied.

Shut up, she told her brain.

Tommy watched tv for a bit longer, until her eyes started to feel heavy, so she closed them. And soon enough she was as dead to the world as Henry was.

_Tommy was standing in a room with a group of people she didn’t know. She couldn’t control her body, only watched as it moved by itself. It looked like the interior of a hotel, but with the doors and windows hidden with obsidian blocks._

_“You better not be fucking lying to us Dream,” she said to the person wearing a white, smiling mask standing across from her. Her voice sounded different. ___

____

_“This is the only way Tommy, you know no matter what you do, you're not going to make it,” Dream said, taking a book from out of his inventory. Suddenly the room shook, but everyone in the room ignored it. ___

______ _ _

_“Why should we trust you,” someone beside her demanded, her head turned and she saw a brown haired boy standing beside her. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_“What else can you do Tubbo?” Dream simply said. Tubbo frowned and said nothing. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“He’s right.” A person with black hair covered with a blue beanie said, stepping forward. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tommy turned back to Dream, “fine, what do we have to do?” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Dream nodded and opened the book, “everyone, form into a circle around me and grab the other person's hand. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Everyone did that, Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s and The beanie person's hand, and they both grabbed someone else’s hand. While Dream stood in the middle of them all. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The room shook again, and this time Tommy heard a voice yelling something, “YOU CAN’T STOP THE EGG FOREVER, SOON EVERYONE WILL JOIN THE EGG, AND THOSE WHO DON’T… WILL DIE!” ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Wait,” Tommy said, Dream looked at her, “will this work for Bad and all the others under the eggs control too?” ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Dream nodded, “yes, it should, if they die.” ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“The egg will consume everyone at some point,” someone said, she had sheep like characteristics and rainbow hair. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tommy nodded, “okay, good, we’re all going to get a second chance, all of us.” ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Then she took a deep breath, “well, everyone, this is it huh.” She looked at each one of them, excluding Dream, and they looked back. “Even if someone hated someone at some point, it doesn’t matter now. Well except Dream, keep hating him.” She smiled, “It was good knowing you guys.” ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It was good knowing you too Tommy,” someone with a deep voice and sunglasses said while everyone else nodded. ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tommy signaled to Dream to start. ___

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He started to read something from the book, and then He took a totem of undying out of his inventory, given to them by Foolish, who was still at his pyramid, and continued to read, getting louder and louder until suddenly, he stopped and threw the totem into the air, where it spun and then exploded into glittering particles. Dream then closed the book and looked at Tommy. ___

_"That's it?" Tommy said. ___

____

_"What were you expecting?" Dream asked. ___

______ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_“I don’t know, more explosions, bursts of light, something, this was just kinda, anticlimactic.” ___

______ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_“You're about to die and you're worried about the dramatics of a spell, of course you are,” a monotone voice said while someone else laughed. Tommy looked to her left to see a piglin wearing a golden crown raising an eyebrow at her while the winged person wearing a bucket hat tried to catch his breath from his laughing fit. ___

______ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_“Oh fuck off, Technoblade, your not the one who’s going to die, fucking immortal god n’ shit.” She said angrily, even as she grinned. ___

______ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Everyone laughed, one last joke before they all died._

______ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_No one would say goodbye though, because they all knew they would see each other again. ___

______ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_The vines finally broke through the obsidian, and Tommy looked to Tubbo one last time, “see you in who knows how many years.” ___

______ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_He nodded, “see you." ___

______ _ _

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Then Tommy watched as the vines broke through the rest of the obsidian and started grabbing people. ___

______ _ _

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_And the last thing Tommy heard was Dream whisper, “finally, I’ll be free from it.” ___

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Tommy startled awake, already forgetting most of the dream she just had, she sat up and looked around groggily. It was light out, which means she slept through the night. Wait…

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

“Shit, what time is it,” she said as she scrambled to stand up, turning on her communicator to look at the time, It read 5:15 am.

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Tommy sat down and sighed in relief, “oh thank god, I still have a few hours until work.”

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Henry came into the living and hopped onto the couch, probably woken up by Tommy. 

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

“Hey bud,” she said as he licked her face.

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

No point in going back to sleep now, she was wide awake. Tommy got up and headed towards the kitchen, where she made a bowl of cereal for herself.

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Another day of doing the same thing she had been doing for the past year now.

______ _ _

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go me, chapter two. What do you think, to fast paced? Chapters to small? any other criticism?
> 
> Tommy: you know if they're going to make a spell, at least make it cool
> 
> Dream: give it a rest Tommy


	3. How did she know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Sapnap come back empty handed and Wilbur remembers something important.

“Finally, here at last,” Sapnap said, sighing in relief. They had to wait until the next train heading to station 82, and by the time the next one came, it was already getting dark. So by the time they finally got back to the hotel it was almost midnight.

They walked up to the double doors and headed inside, where they found a mostly empty reception room. Most people were asleep by now, because, you know, it was midnight.

One of the people who were still up was, unsurprisingly, Tubbo, that kid did not have a steady sleeping schedule. The reason he didn’t come looking for Tommy today was because he would not wake up when it was time to go, because he had stayed up the whole night before.

He was sitting on one of the multiple couches in the lounge room, looking at something on his communicator, but when he saw them come in, he brightened, and immediately got up and headed towards them. He stopped in front of them and looked around, seeming to search for something, or someone. When he didn’t see him, he immediately wilted and said, “so you didn’t find him huh?”

“Good to see you too,” Sapnap said while Wilbur replied sullenly, “no, we didn’t.”

“God, you two are like dogs waiting for your owner to come home,” said the second person with a crappy sleep schedule, Technoblade. Who was sitting at a table, sharpening his sword.

“Then what are you doing down here Techno, you're usually out fighting mobs or doing who knows what at this time.” WIlbur said as he hung up his cloak.

“I’m uh- I’m here to get coffee obviously, what else would I be doing,” Techno said, getting up and heading towards the coffee pot. Which was empty, the liar.

Suddenly, they all heard it, the music, the music that signified him. “Ugh, It’s too late to deal with him,” WIlbur moaned. He came running around the corner, heading straight for Wilbur and stopping in front of him. 

“EYYY MAN, DID YOU FIND DA THOMASS?” Mexican Dream asked hopefully. No one knows where he came from, he just appeared in the hotel one day. They never helped him get his memory back. Though it made sense that he was reborn too, Wilbur and Schlatt were. He never did tell them how he died, or how he knew Tommy. He just talked about drugs and someone named Mamacita.

“Sorry er-Mexican Dream, we didn’t find him,” Wilbur said.

The music suddenly stopped, where was he playing that? And Mexican Dream walked away dejectedly, mumbling something about Mamacita, and lines? He was replaced with Quackity, who was naked as usual, walking towards Sapnap and Wil.

“Sapnap!” Quackity said excitedly. 

“Quackity!” Sapnap replied.

Quackity hugged Sapnap as he said, “judging from Wilbur sighing beside you, Tubbo banging his head on the wall, the way Mexican Dream looked when I passed him, and how Techno is even down here, you didn’t find Tommy?”

He was always smarter than he looked, Wilbur thought.

“No, we didn’t,” Sapnap replied just as Technoblade said, “I’m just here for coffee, why would I wait for that brat.” He sipped his just now made coffee to prove a point.

None of them believed him.

Quackity took a step back and looked at everyone, “we’ll find him, I mean, you're going back to look tomorrow, besides, who else is going to make trouble if he’s not here.”

“Never a dull moment with him around,” Wilbur said fondly.

Quackity nodded, then said to Sapnap, “you must be tired, let’s head to bed,” then he grinned. “Karl’s waiting in the bedrooooom.”

“Ooooooh,” Sapnap said, wiggling his eyebrows. They walked off, giggling together. 

“I don’t think they’re going to sleep,” Tubbo said bluntly.

Wilbur laughed and shook his head while Technoblade just continued sipping his coffee. “Well, I’m heading to bed, got to get some good rest if I’m going back to look for Tommy tomorrow, Tubbo, try to go to bed before the sun comes up and Techno, you uh- you just continue drinking your coffee I guess.”

Tubbo gave him a thumbs up and then went back to whatever he was doing on his communicator, he was probably going to ignore Wilbur’s advice, while Techno said, “yep, going to drink my totally planned coffee that I decided to make in the middle of the night.”

Wilbur just nodded at Techno’s reply and then walked away, he headed up the elevator, thank fuck humanity upgraded from water elevators to redstone ones, and got off on the second floor. He walked down the hall, admiring the interior of the hotel, it was amazing how fast Sam fixed it up once they had found him.

Wilbur wondered how Tommy would react once he saw it. It was his hotel after all. 

He stopped in front of his door and took out his key and unlocked the door to his room. Wilbur walked in and turned on the lights, then he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Everyone Techno and Phil had found were staying at the hotel when Wilbur had first gotten here. It was a little run down, and kind of destroyed, but it was one of the only buildings that had survived the egg, so they decided to stay here.

Wilbur was still a bit iffy on what had happened with the whole reincarnation thing, all he knew was one second he was floating in a black place with Schlatt and Mexican Dream, then the next second he was being pulled away and into a whole new life, forgetting everything that had happened before. Until one day a person with wings found him. By that he meant Phil, his dad. 

Now he was here, helping them find everyone, and they did, the only one left was Tommy, and Wilbur felt like Dream did that on purpose, he probably didn’t want to deal with the whole manipulating Tommy thing quite yet. Even though it wasn’t really his fault, Wilbur only learned that after he had decked him in the face, as did most of the others.

Wilbur’s eyes started to close, and the last thing on his mind was the feeling that he should be remembering something.

Wilbur sat up quickly, that was it! That was what he should remember, he shot out of bed and raced towards the door, and opened it to find Fundy holding his knuckle up to knock on the door.

“Hi uh-dad, I um-came to tell you there’s food on the main floor-” Wilbur brushed past him saying, “no time, I have to check something.” He headed to his destination, the library, Fundy right behind him.

“What are you checking,” Fundy asked as he tried to keep up with Wilbur’s pace.

Wilbur ignored him and continued walking to the library, when he got to the doors, he shoved them open, much to the chagrin of the Librarian. He strided to the history section, and headed down the aisle, looking for a certain book, “no, no, nope, not that one. Where is i-there it is!” He pulled out a book titled “History Of The Dream SMP.”

He dropped it on a table and opened it, Fundy looking over his shoulder, “Fundy, do you remember when we looked at how factually correct the people of today got Dream SMP history right?”

Fundy nodded, “yeah, it wasn’t the best, but what about it?”

Wilbur flipped through the pages, “well yesterday, at the Nether station, we were talking about my Phil, and this girl sitting next to us overheard me calling him my dad, she said that was impossible because he was dead. But the weirdest thing she said was-here!” He pointed at a passage on a page, “when Wilbur Soot exploded his nation, L’manburg, he also died in the explosion.” Wilbur looked up at Fundy, “it says here I died in the explosion, so how did she know I actually died by Phil’s hands?”

“She did?” Fundy said incredulously.

“Fundy, do you think it’s possible to be reincarnated as the opposite gender?” Wilbur asked his son. 

“Well I mean, there’s me, I wasn’t exactly born as a boy, even though I was one, the first time around, but this time I did,” Fundy said.

Wilbur blinked, “oh yeah, I always considered you a boy, I actually forgot about that.”

Fundy looked away and smiled, but Wilbur was already distracted again, “now that I think about it, she acted almost exactly like Tommy would too, and looked a lot like him, just you know, more feminine.” 

"Do you think-"

Wilbur grinned at Fundy, “Fundy, I think we found Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, yay, and if I get some lore wrong in this or future chapters, please tell me in the comments, sometimes it's hard to keep up with everything
> 
> After Wilbur left
> 
> Tubbo: I know you came down here to wait for Tommy, you sat there for six hours without even touching the coffee pot
> 
> Techno: spits out his coffee


	4. Tommy does her job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets an important letter and then goes to work

Tommy put on her signature shirt, a white tee with red sleeves, she had like twenty of them, she couldn’t wear one yesterday because all twenty were being washed, it felt nice to be in her regular attire again. She tugged on some jeans and headed out the door, not without saying goodbye to her dear dog first of course.

She checked her mail before she headed off to work, because she had forgotten to yesterday. “Bills, ads, coupons nothing impor- oh, what’s this.” Tommy held a strange letter in her hands. Setting her extra mail on top of the mailbox, she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Tommy Innit,_

_Okay, she had a strange last name, sue her, she chose it herself. She didn’t exactly have a family to have a family name._

_The Head Priest of the Holy Church invites you to Holy Chapel for the testing as all the ones who've reached the age of sixteen did before you._

_The testing, as you most likely know, happens around this time every year to see if you have the potential to become one of the priests for the holy church._

_More information about that will be given to you by the priests if you pass the test. If you do not pass, you will be sent home to continue life as you usually do._

_The Testing will be in three days, it is required that you go._

_Sincerely, The Head Priest of the Holy Church. ___

__

__Holy shit, Tommy totally forgot the testing that everyone took at the age of sixteen. All she knew about it is that the people who are chosen as priests are rarely ever seen again, and that the ones who aren’t chosen always come back a little bit different._ _

__Not a bad different, just, different._ _

__Tommy didn’t really want to become a priest, that sounded too stuffy and boring for her, not that she was too worried, not many people became priests, and she probably wasn’t going to either._ _

__Tommy threw away her junk mail and stuffed the Head Priest’s letter in her pocket, where she would forget about it until the day of the actual testing._ _

__She walked down the street, where she ran into Joe, the kindly old blind man who lived down the street from her. Poor guy lived alone after his wife died a couple years back._ _

__“Hey Joe.” She said to him as he tapped by with his cane._ _

__He stopped and turned his head in her general direction, “hi Tommy dearie, how are you?”_ _

__“I’m doing good, just about to head to work.”_ _

__“Oh, I wouldn’t want to make you late then, you go on now, I’ll see you later,” he grinned “and I might have a little treat for you too.”_ _

__Ooh Tommy loved Joe's treats, they were always the best._ _

__“I’ll hold you to that, Joe,” she said as he gave a thumbs up and started walking away._ _

__Then she headed to work, where she would have another long day of gathering materials for the builders or others to use._ _

__

__“MARTHA!” Tommy shouted._ _

__A large, muscular woman with black hair and green eyes turned around. When she saw who yelled her name, she grinned, “Tommy, how ya doin’ kid”?”_ _

__If there was anyone Tommy would call her friend, it would be Martha, her tough, kind hearted partner that Tommy was assigned to work with once her boss found out she could fight. They had struck it off instantly._ _

__Tommy was great at making friends like that._ _

__Tommy grinned back and said, “amazing, just like me… oh yeah, I got a letter for the testing. I’m supposed to go in three days.”_ _

__Martha nodded, “ah, the testing, I member’ that. Wasn’t qualified to be a priest, thank god for that,” her face furrowed, “but I do remember how it felt, almost…” she shook her head, “Wait, not ‘llowed to talk about it. You’ll find out anyhow.”_ _

__Martha equipped some iron armor, “now then, let’s go see what our job today is, probably monster loot, again,” she sighed, “boss always makes us do it.”_ _

__“To be fair we are the only ones here that can fight,” Tommy said, a little smug._ _

__Martha laughed and slapped Tommy’s back, Tommy rubbed it when she wasn’t looking, she hit hard. “I still don’t understand ow a youngster like you knows ow ta’ fight, especially a day n’ age as peaceful as now. It took me years to get to the level your at, and when you say you’ve never actually trained before, that’s gotta be an outright lie.”_ _

__“I’m just that awesome,” Tommy said. To be honest, Tommy had no idea how she knew how to fight, she just could for as long as she could remember. It came naturally for her_ _

__Martha just shook her head, “whatever you say kid.”_ _

__“I’m not a kid, I’m a huge woman, biggest there ever was.”_ _

__“I’m twice your size.”_ _

__“That doesn’t matter, I’m still the hugest.”_ _

__They walked through the door that led into their boss’s office, where they found him running around with a cup of coffee held in one hand and papers held in the other, as usual._ _

__“WERE RUNNING LOW ON BIRCH WOOD, SO SEND SOME PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH THAT PLEASE,” he yelled at one person, who nodded and ran off. Then he turned to another person, “YOU, GO GET SOMEONE TO GATHER QUARTZ, A BUILDER REQUESTED IT FOR A BUILDING AND WE DON’T HAVE ENOUGH TO GIVE TO THEM, AND YOU KNOW HOW BUILDERS GET WHEN THEY DON’T HAVE ENOUGH MATERIALS TO BUILD WITH.” They scurried away to fulfill his request. Boss sipped his coffee, then pulled it away and scowled at it, “AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME SOME MORE COFFEE!!”_ _

__Boss, they all call him that, no one knows his real name, he was a loud guy with black hair and a comb mustache. The type of guy that when you think of the word boss, his face comes to mind._ _

__After Boss got his new coffee in record time, he noticed them standing at the entrance of the office. He grinned and spread his arms out, somehow miraculously not spilling his coffee. “Ah, there’s my favorite pair of sword fighters, just when I needed you.”_ _

__He walked towards them as Martha said, “I’m assumin’ it’s something mob related?”_ _

__He nodded, “yep, we’ve been requested to gather some potion materials in the nether, you know, Ghasts, Blazes, Magma Cubes ect. Can you two do that for me?”_ _

__Martha nodded, “shouldn’t be too hard, we’ll probably even be back before night fall and the mobs start spawning.”_ _

__“Good, I’ll hold you to that then,” Boss said. And before he could walk away and yell at someone else Tommy, ever the business woman, asked him, “how much of the stuff do we get?”_ _

__Boss took a paper out of the stack and looked at it, “um, says you get fifteen percent of the drops.”_ _

__“Not bad,” Tommy said, she glanced at Martha, who nodded in agreement._ _

__“We’ll do it.”_ _

__Boss nodded, “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Then he disappeared in the crowd of people._ _

__“Okay then, you go get your stuff ready Tommy and then we’ll head out.”_ _

__Tommy nodded and headed towards the armory, where her iron armor and diamond axe was waiting for her to use. She equipped her armor and put her axe in her inventory. Then she headed back to where Martha was waiting._ _

__“Did you also bring some food?” Martha asked._ _

__“Of course I did,” Tommy said and brought some carrots out of her inventory to show Martha._ _

__Martha nodded, “then let's head out.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, woohoo, learning a little bit more about Tommy. 
> 
> Tommy while fighting a Ghast: Martha, I want a wife like you do
> 
> Martha while dodging said Ghast: why are you asking this now
> 
> Tommy while killing poor Ghast: because I decided I wanted a wife just now
> 
> Martha while collecting Ghast's remains: ah, well you could never have a wife as good as mine
> 
> Tommy while looking for the next Ghast to murder: I probably could
> 
> Martha while spotting another victim, by that I mean Ghast: No

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, have a good day!
> 
> Also, if any of ya'll would like to send any fan art of this or any of my other fics, feel free to send it to my discord. Also called Tameandsane... If you want of course.


End file.
